A Night of Bliss
by AnimeFangirl2319
Summary: Fem!Spamano smut fiction based off of tumblr user (url in the footnote). Not much plot.


Story based off the artwork of .com

* * *

Lovina played with her brown locks as her eyes skimmed over her computer screen. She was checking out product reviews online because her and Carmen's anniversary was coming up and she wanted to get something for her. She wasn't going to admit that she put thought into it and all that sappy bullshit because she knew that Carmen was going to croon and bubble over her like she always did and it was annoying after a while. Every so often, she didn't mind. Especially if she had a bad day at work as a secretary and got to come home to her girlfriend and be cuddled to happiness again. Or at least as happy as she'd admit.

The rolling of gravel and the closing of a car door told Lovina that Carmen was home from her job once again which made her close the page and then the laptop itself, leaving it on the desk to crawl onto the bed, picking up her book from the nightstand. Opening up to her bookmarked page, she just started at the words absentmindedly while awaiting her significant other to come in and join her.

Glancing up when Carmen opened the bedroom door, she watched while the older woman took off her heels and set them by the door, sitting on the bed and taking off her pantyhose. Her hair which was in a bun was messier that it was this morning when she left the house so Lovina could figure that today was either busy or stressful. She hoped not the latter because she didn't like Carmen in a bad mood. But it must not have been one of those days because she crawled up next to Lovina and puts her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Hola Lova.."

 _Damn that nickname that I despised so much. But the way her L's roll off Carmen's tongue is beautiful._

"How was work?" The smaller Italian woman set her book aside and leaned into the welcoming grasp, figuring that Carmen needed a cuddle tonight before bed.

"Eh, long and tiring. I just want to unwind before dinner and go to bed early tonight." Carmen's hand rested on the younger's waist and grabbed the remote, turning the television on and flipped through Netflix before selecting Orange is the New Black and dropping the remote on the bed sheets, cuddling back up to her love after.

Lovina got lost in show, always up for the occasional binge from time to time. She started zoning out but a sex scene started to occur between the blonde and her quote unquote girlfriend. She always forgot what these scenes did to her, especially since there's been quite a few times Carmen has done wonderful things like that to her, if not better.

Just thinking about it made her want to squirm. Her toes curled a little under the blankets and her knees pressed together while a warm sensation filled the pit of her stomach, getting her antsy. Her pink lips pursed and her pupils dilated as a wetness dampened her panties. Her hands balled into fists in her lap and she couldn't help but cross her ankles.

Carmen couldn't help but notice Lovina's arousal and smiled to herself.

 _ **Aw, my little Lova needs a hand. Well, it's been a while so maybe a round or two would do both of us some good.**_

Lovina felt Carmen's hand slip down underneath the blankets and kneaded her groin, lips pressing against the side of her neck. Lovina tensed a little because she hadn't suspected her to do it at first but relaxed when she concluded where this was going.

 _ **Might as well go vanilla tonight, it won't hurt.**_

Carmen got on her knees, pulling Lovina with her and kissed her gently, hands working at her partner's clothes while she did the same to her. Lovina wasn't one to go solo if she didn't have to so she didn't complain. She was actually eager and was quick to get the other undressed, making Carmen giggle in amusement and Lovina blush in return.

 _Stop laughing dammit, I know you're thinking it's cute but it's not cute. Bastard…_

Carmen had undressed Lovina first while Lovina had only unclothed Carmen from the waist up, not having gotten to her pencil skirt and lace panties she had caught sight of.

"Come here Lova," Carmen murmured as she scooted to the edge of the bed so her feet rested flat on the floor and pulled Lovina to sit in her lap sideways. "I want to enjoy you naturally tonight." Her hand caressed her cheek and she took a glance down to take note Lovina had been keeping up with her grooming, like always. She herself usually only got waxed if she knew they were going to have sex but something told her to get a waxing this morning before work and she was glad she listened.

Lovina took the liberty of bringing her into a kiss, holding one of her hands up by their chests which Carmen pressed together a little. One of her supple breasts rested in between Lovina's (which were somewhat smaller than hers but Carmen loved them all the same). Carmen's free hand came up behind Lovina, slipping under her hair and cupping the back of her neck, fingers lingering around her pulse point. The Italian girl felt her curl frazzle and her nipples getting perky and harden.

Carmen trailed kisses across the side of her face, taking the lobe of Lovina's ear in between her teeth, causing her to pull her lower lip in between her own teeth, biting it to sustain sounds of need that were working their way up her throat.

"You're so fun to do this with Lovina, you have such sensitive skin," The older woman murmured as she trailed her hand down the younger's chest, tweaking one of her pink buds which provoked a whimper and continued trailing her hand down to her lady cave. Her hand turned palm up, thumb and middle finger spread Lovina's lower lips, gently prodding at her clit with her pointer and making her partner release her lower lip with a gasp and a meek moan, cheeks turning pink and fingers curling inwards towards her palm. Her hips bucked into the rubbing digit to get more friction.

Carmen's tongue ran along the inner shell of Lovina's ear, quietly narrating what she was doing. "First, I'm going to rub you were it drives you crazy…" Her finger continued to rub at her clit and then began to circle around her entrance, Lovina's head lolling back as her eyes closed to whimper and gasp, hips occasionally rocking.

 _ **You're so irresistible mi amora. I can't wait to taste you..**_

"Then, I'm going to slip.. my fingers.. inside of your… cunt," She whispered, two fingers pushing in her opening, curling forward against her walls and pressing _deliciously_ in all the right places.

Lovina started rolling her hips with a hiss, dropping her head forward to hang there. Carmen twisted her fingers as she started thrusting them to push against Lovina's thrusts, turning her hand downwards as she pulled them back and then turning them upwards again when she thrusted them forward.

"Shit…" Lovina clenched around the appendages inside of her as she pushed her hair back with her hand, trying to take in more and more each time, attempting to get down to her knuckles. She felt the hand on the back of her neck go down to her hips to stop her movement for a moment, a third finger slipping inside of her and pressing against her g-spot, moans breaking as she began to fall apart. It's been awhile since they've did this naturally and she almost forgot how good it felt.

Lovina was almost about to orgasm, her muscles clenching even tighter, but the fingers were retracted and she groaned in frustration, opening her eyes which were glazed with lust to see why the hell she stopped.

 _Why are you teasing me? Damn you.._

Carmen pulled her to the center of the mattress, laying her down and started to nudge her legs apart so she'd be able to see her properly. Lovina complied and spread her legs, bringing her legs into a bend. Lovina wasn't going to lie and say she didn't want to watch what Carmen did. The eye contact made it all the more erotic.

Carmen dipped her head down while her lips parted, tongue poking around her folds until eventually poking through them, running up her center to poke at her clit some more.

Lovina's eyes rolled back and her eyelids relaxing at a near close, half mast to be precise. Her thighs clenched and unclenched with every prod and her breath became short, hitching at the back of her throat. Her hands gripped the bedsheets beneath her which were tousled and messy. She felt Carmen gently suck at her nether regions, her ankles angling so her heels were propped off the bed, balls of her feet planting in place, hips coming off the bed and trying to press up into Carmen's face. She was lost in low moans, breasts bouncing with every movement.

Carmen folded her tongue 'hotdog style' and started sticking it into her cunt, muscle rolling around inside her, tasting the salty sweetness known as Lovina. It was impossible to turn down down the opportunity came up.

Lovina grit her teeth and breathed in sharply, moans getting quicker and higher pitched, little to no space in between them. It didn't help that Carmen went back to lapping at her nub and replaced her fingers. She let her hips drop back down and gripped her knees which she brought towards herself and angled outward, instinctively opening up completely to show nothing but vulnerability, wanting every part of her to be touched and stimulated. It wasn't much longer before she unraveled, squirting all over Carmen's lips and lower face, thighs being sent into spasms while the rest of her muscles tensed, moans very short and quick until she came down from her euphoric high, chest heaving in pants, slowly letting herself relax on the bed.

Carmen sat up, licking her fingers and her lips before wiping off the rest of her face with the back of her hand. She enjoyed the little show that was dished out to her which she watched out of the corner of her eyes the entire time. Getting over her, she brought her into an opened mouth kiss, the taste of her still on her tongue.

Lovina closes her eyes, gladly letting their tongues mingle and share the essence that she just produced. Her still hard nipples brushed up against Carmen's breasts, causing the other's to harden. Slowly, she shifted their positions to switch, getting in between her legs. Now it was her turn to pleasure Carmen. Pulling away from the kiss, she saw Carmen's cocky smirk which made her give a scowl, shaking her head and licking the tips of her pointer and middle finger, bringing them down and sticking them in Carmen's cunt. Lovina was better with her fingers while Carmen was better with her tongue.

Carmen smirked as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, tilting her head back with a satisfying hum. She felt Lovina's thumb snake in between her inner lips and rub at her clit. She adored what her partner could do with her hands. Her lower back arched a little when her fingers began to pump in and out short movements but quick and efficient. It felt glorious. Her hips rocked forward and back, getting her fingertips to brush where she liked. Her hands went back and gripped the pillowcase, releasing her lip from her teeth and smiling.

Lovina went on with pleasuring her partner, moving and stirring around her cavern until Carmen came herself. She took her fingers out and went into Carmen's open arms, letting herself be spooned and her shoulders be kissed.

"We need to do that more often, Lova," Carmen whispered, stroking Lovina's abdomen with her thumb. Lovina nodded while nuzzling into her. She was getting tired and Carmen noticed.

"Let's sleep, I think we earned it," Lovina murmured and buried half her face into the pillow, skin tingling from the after effect.

"Si, I'm pretty tired myself." Carmen rested her face in Lovina's hair, closing her eyes and listening to the soft breathing of her partner until she noticed they slowed enough to signal her sleeping and then fell asleep herself.


End file.
